New Players Forum
Just started? Introduce yourself, and leave any questions you may have regarding Elements. Hopefully, other players and I will answer any questions left to the best of our abilities. Look around the Elements wiki, check out on how to Get Started, List of Cards, List of Rares. Also try to familiarize yourself with the Jargon/terms, and read up on Advice from Players. Check out the new strategies, information about upcoming updates, join the Chatroom, and most of all, have fun! -Disaru Questions/Comments I've played this game a bit, but can never go very far. The one question I have is this: Is there any easier way to get money? As it is, it seems nigh on impossible to ever upgrade even one card, let alone an entire deck. :I recommend Pvp as you earn roughly 150 electrums.its not much but it's the easiest way. Just started elements yesterday. One question: What determines which will be the new card that is drawn after every turn? Is it in our hands somehow? Can we reshuffle the deck to our liking? :to my knowledge e drawn card is random and your deck cannot be reshuffled. I don't understand what does the Reflective shield. It is written that it reflects spells but even with the shield equiped, I was targeted and hit for example by plague (a spell directly on me), by firebolt (my creatures) and also by deflagration (my permanents) so I don't get it... It seems just useless. Could you help me ? :The Reflective Shield and similar cards will redirect spells cast directly on your person but offer no protection for your creatures or permanents. Everything you listed above seems to fit in that category, plague is definitely a spell against creatures unless you were thinking of poison? I don't have much experience with this card in particular but a life card with the same effect seems to work as advertised. -- Lamenick 15:55, 25 August 2009 (UTC) How do I get the card 'Shard'. As it isn't sold at the basat, I think it will a win at the false gods. Is that right? (I never won against them , so I'm not sure about my theory.) :There are 2 types of shards, shard of divinity and shard of gratitude. Shard of divinity can be won directly from fake gods. However when you pvp other players or challenge the top 50 you can sometimes win something called a shard, this can be upgraded into shard of gratitude ^^ sincerely --Gippy 14:42, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Hello..i just play elements today for the first time.. and i wonder.. after i won a game in lavel 1 and so on.. i got to spin and should be reward with the cards right? but why i cannot see the cards in my decks or reserve? where are they go? please help me.. i seen some expensive cards i should have it by now.. but it's just gone.. thanks before.. Casta :You only win a card when you spin the same card on all the three spinners. As it sais in the Rules of the Game-section, the chance is at about 5% to win a card. --Dexter268 10:34, 30 August 2009 (UTC) I'm going to disagree on that one, the chance to win a card changes based on the deck of the opponent. It's actually roughly 10% to win a card per spin avged out forlvl 5's and FG's, but I have no idea what the percentage is for any of the lower levels. --Korrupt How do you make creatures fight? If you mean attack each other, that's not the case for elements :P You have cards like armagio that take damage, and cards that can target others for damage (eagle eye for example), but usually creatures do direct damage and not attack each other. --Disaru Excuse me dear experts, This Wiki is filled up with all sorts of complicated decks for fully upgraded cards, or beginner decks that can beat up Elementals level 3, which is nice, but gets boring after a while. I play the basic FFQ deck and I beat up Elementals level 3 easily and often enough with Mastery, but I want to advance and start doing Top 50 (Which I do beat from time to time, but I need to steadily win in order to get some rares) or even possibly Gods, depending on the requirements. However, all the guides I've been reading are a little bit vague and point us to the "God killing strategies on the Wiki" but I couldn't find any place which clearly explains the leap from beginner AI level 3 decks to God killer and Top 50 killer decks, nor how do I get all those very expensive upgraded cards or rares. I assume those are from Gods and Top 50, but that leads me to the first problem. Please answer, I like the game and I wouldn't like to quit it :\.I'll be happy to receive a PM with links or some info, my Wikia name is orendar. http://elementstheforum.smfforfree3.com/index.php/topic,137.0.html%7C This is THE best deck to deal with False Gods. Devilord Bloodshadow 00:30, October 7, 2009 (UTC) -- The answer to all your questions is GRINDING :) --Disaru Im having a hard time with the PVP Dule option.... A friend and I both made accounts but we cant seam to challenge eachother. We are stuck at the "waiting for an opponint" stage Spell each other's names properly lol --Disaru (Names are case-sensitive, as well. Also check whether your opponent's name includes underscores, which can be mistaken for underlined spaces.) Is Malignant Cell considered a death or dark type creature? im not sure if i should buy nightfall to use on it. A Malignant Cell is a neutral card, like the quantum pillar and the generic weapons. HI i am new to this game, i have read a bunch of these questions and i noticed that a lot of the other players wrote somthing about upgrading their cards. What is that and how can i upgrade my cards. :to upgrade a card you must finish all the quests and pay 1500 electrums.when you upgrade a card the card is improved in some way. Hi i am new to this game. I clicked on the THE ARENA button and saw that the following text is written obove my deck: Your Deck Is NOT ACTIVE(rank 500). please tell me what this means and how i can activate my deck. thx. :it means that your deck failed and you must make a new one